


Star-Crossed

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [55]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Autumn, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Identity Issues, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Silas "Sixty" Arkay has worked hard to build up his power within the mob. The family business didn't allow for distractions or risk-taking, and when Silas finds himself accidentally dating the notorious Captain Fowler of the Detroit Police Department, he realizes that some things are worth risking.Now, two months into the relationships Silas realizes something else: their first holiday together is rapidly approaching, and sometimes the real world doesn't care enough to just let a person enjoy it.





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/gifts).

> hewwo! the lovely gildedfrost came up with a super cool mob au and i was privileged enough to write it into reality! basic sparknotes for it is that connor, nines, and sixty are brothers raised by Amanda who heads the Arkay crime family. they all have their own roles within the organization and theyre all dangerous in their own ways. sixty (Silas) finds himself on a date with a handsome man only to realize a week or two in that Jeffrey is actually Captain Jeffrey Fowler of the DPD. Instead of breaking things off, he decides to maintain the relationship. He likes Jeffrey and thinks they can make it work, that he'll never have to tell the man he's slowly grown to love who he really is.
> 
> lol, suffice to say things aren't quite that easy. enjoy!

A stiff autumn breeze ruffled Silas’s hair, stinging his cheeks and reminding him that sometimes good things came in discomforting ways. The day was nearly over, the evening rising up to steal the light from the sky with notes of purple and blue. There was a chill in the air, one almost invasive enough to penetrate the thin jacket he’d elected to wear. He shoved his hands a little deeper into his pockets and made a mental note to have his winter coat brought out of storage. 

Something told him he’d be needing it soon. 

Not tonight at least. Tonight the most he planned on doing outside was walking two blocks between his car and Jeffrey’s house and then losing himself in the warmth of the man’s company.

They’d been dating for two or so months and while some might not consider it as such, Silas was thrilled to spend their first holiday together. Halloween had always been one of his favorites. His childhood hadn’t been conventional by any stretch of the imagination, trick or treating existing as a thing other kids did, never him or his brothers, but the spirit of it was infectious, the weather invigorating. 

His lips tugged upwards into a smile wide enough to rival the jack-o’lanterns dotting the porches of the houses on either side of him. He’d already convinced Jeffrey to decorate his house for the season. Getting him to agree to a Halloween movie date wasn’t much harder. 

Jeffrey’s house in question was just up ahead, and when it came into sight, Silas put on an extra burst of speed. Fake spider web hung from every railing and window, and spooky lights lined the front door. Silas looked down at the welcome mat emblazoned with cartoon bones, and couldn’t help but laugh at how kitschy and wonderful it all was. Jeffrey had already agreed to ask off for Halloween with him so they could pass out candy together. Silas had never had the chance to before and he honestly couldn’t wait. 

It hadn’t really hit him until he started dating Jeffrey just how many things he had missed out on doing. His life wasn’t easy or simple. It rarely allowed for distractions. Silas lifted his hand and knocked on the door, staring into the eyes of a fanged jack-o’lantern solemnly. He still wasn’t sure how long this relationship would last, but he knew he wanted to pursue it for as long as he possibly could.

“Door’s open!” came a muffled call.

“That’s not very safe,” Silas muttered under his breath, opening the unlocked door. He’d make a note to have some of their soldiers do drive-bys every now and again, just to keep an eye on things. 

But that was for later. Right now, he was ready to just be Silas, not Silas Arkay of the Arkay crime family. 

Just-Silas stepped inside, already filled with anticipation. 

The night progressed in its usual way: conversation over cooking, conversation over dinner. Silas lost track of time laughing at Jeffrey’s work stories, and he did his best to tell a few of his own (highly doctored, of course) just to keep him entertained when he ran out. There had been some kissing, some implicative gazes. Silas had figured his chances for getting laid were good. But they’d rented a movie and when it came down to it, Silas also really wanted to watch it too. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Halloween Town,” Jeffrey said for the fourth time. He had the remote in hand, flicking through the Prime selection for the title in question. “What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not have a childhood?”

Silas shrugged and shoved another handful of caramel corn into his mouth. It burnt his tongue a little, but he just chewed faster. “Excuse me if my mother wanted us watching educational things,” he said, only wincing a little at the thought of calling Amanda  _ mother.  _ She’d taken him and his brothers in, sure, but being maternal hadn’t exactly been part of the deal. 

“Well, it’s unconstitutional, and we’re definitely going to fix it right now.” Jeffrey looked at Silas and smiled a wide, easy smile. “You ready to experience October properly?”

Rolling his eyes, Silas sidled closer to Jeffrey, placing the bowl of freshly made popcorn within easy reach of both of them. “There better be serial killers and stupid horny teenagers in this,” he said, pressing a sticky kernal to Jeffrey’s lips. “It’s not a Halloween movie without that.”

Jeffrey laughed and hit play, crunching loudly on the offering. “Boy, this is going to be a treat.”

It only took twenty minutes for Silas to realize that no, this movie didn’t have serial killers or dumb horny teenagers. It took five more after that to realize this  _ wasn’t  _ a horror movie, and about five more after that for Jeffrey to stop laughing at him for bringing it up. They were just about halfway through the stupid kids movie when Silas’s phone began to ring. Jeffrey called foul, insisting he was trying to find an easy out from finishing it. Silas might have agreed if he hadn’t seen the caller ID name flashing at him.

He answered the call without hesitation.

“What is it?” he asked, mouthing to Jeffrey to be quiet for a minute. There were a lot of reasons why Connor might be calling him at this hour, and only a handful of them were good. “I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.”

“Where are you?” Connor asked sharply. 

Silas glanced at Jeffrey and the half-empty bowl of popcorn in his lap. “On a date,” he said, only hesitating a little admitting it. Connor and Richard had known about Jeffrey practically from the start. They weren’t happy about him dating a high-ranking figure in the police department, but they understood. Somewhat. 

“You need to come back home,” his brother said matter-of-factly. “Code Red.”

Silas let out a burst of fake laughter, squeezing Jeffrey’s hand before peeling it off his knee and setting it aside. “Oh my god, you guys are so incompetent without me,” he said, talking over Connor when he began to ask what he meant. He covered the mouthpiece of his phone and gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, I really need to handle this. Work stuff, you know how it is,” he whispered, pecking the man on the cheek. “Keep my seat warm?”

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just make it quick, alright? We talked about this already: no work calls on date night.”

God, this man and his rules. It’d be the death of Silas one day, he just knew it. “Aye aye, Captain,” he laughed, pushing himself to his feet. He danced past Jeffrey’s playful swipe and slipped into the kitchen. It was only once he was sequestered by the island counter that he brought the phone back to his ear. His smile dropped off his face. He looked at the granite countertop and murmured a clipped, “Alright, what’s the situation?”

Connor didn’t remark on anything else he must have heard while waiting for him to say that. Instead, he dove right in, “Richard found one of Marconi’s capos and worked him over.”

“Isn’t that good? We needed the updated intel, right?”

“What’s not good is what he told us,” Connor said tightly, no doubt rubbing at his eyes like he always did. “Marconi is stupid but he knows how to hold a grudge. The capo told us there’s been a lot of chatter in the ranks about some new hits he’s drawn up, and guess who’s on that list.”

Silas snorted. “Me? We’re on enough lists that it shouldn’t even shock us anymore.” He gave a careful look over his shoulder just to make sure Jeffrey was still where he’d left him. “Is that all you wanted to tell me? It’s date night and—”

“Would you just hold on?” his brother cut in sharply. “Take this seriously. I know it normally wouldn’t be a big deal, but the amount of money they’ve put on your head isn’t anything to sneer at. You need to come home. Right now.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

“Silas!” Connor made an aggravated noise, something caught between a snarl and a groan. It was ripped straight from their childhood. “We heard that they’ve even brought in Markus’s crew for this hit!”

“And we all know Markus is on the take with us,” Silas reasoned out, overly enunciating just to hit it home how much he didn’t want to be having this conversation. “I can take care of myself.”

There was a pause. “Don’t make me call Amanda.”

Silas narrowed his eyes, blood going cold. “You wouldn’t,” he said. She didn’t know about Jeffrey. She  _ would never  _ know about Jeffrey if he had anything to say about it. 

“That’s how serious this is. Come home, Sy.”

“Everything okay in there?” came Jeffrey’s concerned voice. Silas whipped around instantly, heart hammering in his chest when he saw that he was still in the living room, still seated on the couch. 

“Everything’s good,” he said with a laugh that felt fake. “Just finishing up.” He turned back around and hunched over the phone. “Connor, I really can’t be dealing with this right now,” he hissed, gripping the back of the chair tightly to keep from breaking his phone instead. He’d gone through four already this year, and he wasn’t about to make it five. “You know how to take care of situations like this. Tell Nines to put someone on as a tail and have the cleaners on standby.”

“Sy, that’s not going to be good en—”

“It’s going to have to be, Connor,” Silas ended briskly, ending the call before his brother could finish. He let out a harsh breath and gave in to the urge to rub at his own eyes. It wasn’t as if he didn’t appreciate his brother’s concern. He did. Their line of work wasn’t exactly safe on even the best of days, and the reason they’d all survived as long as the had was by relying on one another. But fuck, this was not a good time for it. He just wanted one evening—just one—where he could pretend to be normal for a change. Where he could just…

Just watch a movie with his boyfriend and relax for a little while. 

Silas inhaled deeply, then sputtered when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He jolted, the excess stress translating into a fight-or-flight response, but he managed to school himself before he struck out and hit Jeffrey upside the head. 

Still, just to cover his bases, Silas let out a startled yelp. 

“Woah, easy there,” Jeffrey said, loosening his grip a bit. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m going to put a bell on you,” Silas said. And maybe a tracker too. And a full armed guard. Just for safety’s sake. 

Jeffrey rolled his eyes and let Silas turned in his arms, his back arched a little over the kitchen counter. “Who was that on the phone with you?” he asked nonchalantly. “Sounded kinda serious.”

Silas laughed and went up on his toes to kiss Jeffrey’s cheek. “Just my brother,” he said, patting the place he kissed before slipping out of his boyfriend’s arms to lead them both back towards the couch. “Work stuff. Boring.”

Jeffrey let himself be guided by the hand. “Really,” he said, and warning bells flared in the back of Silas’s head. “Didn’t sound boring.”

“Well, it was,” he returned, tone sharpening a little. He pushed Jeffrey down into the cushions and settled next to him, nuzzled under his arm, his hand on Jeffrey’s thigh. He took a page from Connor’s book and pouted a little. “Are you more interested in my phone call than our date?”

Jeffrey paused. Silas could practically hear the gears turning in his police-brain, the one that never seemed to shut off and hadn’t since the moment they started dating. He was pretty damn sure Jeffrey didn’t know who he actually was or how he managed to pay for all his designer clothes and fancy watches. But the threat was real. There was always a danger with Jeffrey. Many of them. In every direction under the sun. 

“You’d tell me if something was… wrong, wouldn’t you?” Jeffrey asked. He carded his fingers through Silas’s hair, soothing even as he worried him. “You’d be honest with me?”

“Of course,” Silas lied easily. Though, not as easily as he had when they first took up together. That part was getting harder each and every day. 

“Good.” Jeffrey leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I don’t like secrets.”

The weight of that added chunk of guilt wasn’t great in and of itself. But add it to all the rest...

Silas inhaled and let it out in a sigh. Whatever. Work was work and Jeffrey was Jeffrey. He could keep the wires from crossing. 

“Just hit play already,” he muttered, tucking himself under Jeffrey’s arm. 

Tonight was just for them. Nothing more, nothing less. 

\--

Silas opened his eyes, hurting too much to be grateful he’d managed to open them at all.

Of course, how could he be grateful? The room was blindingly white, urging him to close his eyes almost instantly. He winced, then let out a soft groan. The pillow under his head was starchy and scratchy, and the cold, clinical scent of antiseptic stung the inside of his nose with every breath he took in. 

He was in a hospital, he realized. 

_ Fuck.  _

Silas braced himself for the blinding white as he cracked open his eyes and looked around properly. Yeah, definitely a hospital. The rooms were an ungodly shade of eggshell, the fluorescent lights creating a glare that seared more than illuminated. A few machines beeped, dull and rhythmic, off to the side. Silas glanced down at his hand and saw the heart rate monitor clipped to his forefinger. He frowned at it but knew it’d just cause problems if he took it off suddenly. 

After all, he wasn’t too sure why he was here. It wouldn’t pay to alert the doctors that he was conscious just yet. Best he get his bearings first. Maybe even figure out what the hell had happened to land him in this spot to begin with. 

The last thing he remembered was… 

Silas frowned at the wall. What was the last thing he remembered? He’d been leaving Jeffrey’s place, heading home after a long night of movies and popcorn. He had burnt the first batch after swearing he was a caramel corn-making god, almost setting off the fire alarms in the kitchen. They’d laughed about it all the way to the door, and then there’d been the goodnight kiss, and neither of them were laughing then. After that phone call from Connor, things had been… tense. Sex clearly hadn’t been on the table, so Silas hadn’t pushed it. 

Then what? It had gotten colder. Jeffrey made him take a scarf. He’d… gone down the steps, heard the door close behind him. Had he made it to the car? 

His eyes narrowed. No, he hadn’t. There’d been a voice behind him, low and rough. He’d turned to see who it was and then pain— sharp, hot, white. 

Then, nothing. 

Jaw clenching, Silas grinded his teeth as he began to prod anew at the bandages he could feel wrapped around his middle. The pain was sharp like it’d been during the attack, centralized but spread over a three inch surface area. Knife wound then. Alright. Better than a gunshot, but harder to trace. Damnit. 

The strain of sitting up hit him during his evaluation. Silas sighed and relaxed back into the sheets. Maybe it was a good thing that there was no bullet to trace. Knowing Jeffrey the way he did, there was no chance that he wasn’t already climbing up the wall about this, hounding his department for results now, now, now. 

Fuck. From what it felt like, he’d been stabbed. The disorientation meant he’d probably been out for awhile, and there may have even been surgery. Silas rubbed at his eyes and tried to keep his mind on the important things, but against his will, he kept thinking about Jeffrey. About what this meant. He’d been hurt before. More times than he could count, honestly. But never when in a relationship. Never…

Goddamnit, they’d never get to pass out Halloween candy now. 

He jerked his head away from the door and looked over at the bedside table. He’d barely noticed it before, but now that he actually looked, he could see that he must have had a considerable number of visitors over the last few days. There were flowers in vases and teddy bears with Get Well Soon hearts clutched in their furry little paws. A couple of sad looking balloons sluggishly hovered a few inches short of full force. Most were probably his brothers’ version of gag gifts, the rest from his assortment of underlings who cared enough to miss him when he was gone.

One single card rested behind most of the flashier gifts. Silas averted his eyes. He knew where it’d come from without looking. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel knowing Amanda had come all this way to see him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing now. If she’d decided to intervene.

The lump in his throat didn’t have long to make itself at home before it was chased away by a burst of adrenaline. His eyes shot towards the door as he heard the handle rattle. Silas’s hand reached for a weapon— but of course there was nothing there. He was in a hospital and had been for god only knew how long. 

But then it opened and there was no more time to think. The figure at the door paused and looked at him. Silas stuttered out a surprised wheeze and dropped his hand to the bed. “Richard,” he said, staring up at the white ceiling. Just Richard. “I thought you were someone else.”

Richard thankfully didn’t ask who. He probably knew, and knowing him he’d been here for awhile just to make sure someone like that didn’t make it this far into the hospital. He crossed the room silently and looked over Silas with wide, blue eyes. “When did you wake up?” he asked. “Do you need a nurse?”

Silas shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said. About as well as could be expected. 

Even saying that, Richard still began to fuss almost immediately. He tugged at the bedding and fluffed Silas’s pillows, and when Silas began to bat him away, Richard just took it as a sign that he was lively enough to be hugged. “Oh, come on,” Silas muttered into his brother’s shoulder. He was acting like a regular Florence Nightingale at his bedside. Silas tried not to let his sour expression show as he allowed his brother to hug him gently. Connor would be the one to be out on the street, hunting down the fucker who did this. Richard was too calm, too reasonable. Petty things like retaliation weren’t in his vocabulary. At least, not without premeditation. He was senseable like that. Silas kind of hated it. 

“It’s nice of you to visit, but seriously, there are better things to be doing right now,” he said with a tense smile as he pulled away from the hug before Richard was ready to let him go. “Where’s Connor?”

“Out,” his brother rasped, sounding as tired as he looked. “How do you feel?”

Silas rolled his eyes and sagged back into the pillows. “Like I’ve got one too many holes in my body, and not in a sexy way. What the fuck happened? You got the fucker that did this, right?”

Richard sighed, leaning heavily on the side of the bed. “We don’t have all the answers just yet. You were found half a block from Captain Fowler’s home, bleeding out on the sidewalk. Stab wound. No weapon on site, no fingerprints, and you were… unresponsive.”

His voice shook a little on the last word, and Silas put aside his own frustrations to reach out a hand and rest it on his brother’s. They met eyes and Silas squeezed gently. “I’m okay now,” he said, clearing his throat. “I take it this was part of that hit Connor called me about?”

At that, Richard frowned. “Most likely. Why didn’t you come home? We could’ve protected you.” His expression darkened. “Is this about the Captain again?”

They’d had this argument before. They weren’t going to have it again. Silas drew back his hand and looked towards the wall. “I can take care of myself,” he said. “And I’m not answering that question. It doesn’t matter now. It already happened, so what’s important is how we’re going to get back at the sons of bitches who thought they could get away with doing this on our turf.”

“That’s—”

Richard swallowed his words when there came a knock at the door. It was as if a switch had been flipped. Gone was the general looseness in his muscles, and here came the rigid posture, the narrowed eyes. Richard stared at the door and inched his hand towards the inner portion of his jacket. He was carrying. He always was.

“It’s probably a nurse,” Silas said, though he didn’t relax either.

Richard didn’t even nod. He just moved towards the door and opened it an inch. 

“Silas?” came a wonderfully familiar voice. Richard relaxed again with a put upon sigh and opened the door to reveal Jeffrey in the doorway. The man looked at Richard and frowned. He stepped inside when Richard moved to let him in, and then he only had eyes for Silas.

Of course, Silas wasn’t much better off. He took in Jeffrey’s rumpled clothing and the bag of McDonald’s clutched in one hand. He must’ve made a food run after waiting around for hours, hoping he might wake up. A hard knot formed at the base of Silas’s throat. He was so happy to see him, and he absolutely wished they were anywhere else right now. 

“Hey,” Silas said, voice croaking a little. 

“Hey,” Jeffrey returned, just as raw. “No one told me you were awake.”

“He’s only been conscious for a bit— Ah. I’ll let you two have some space,” Richard said after Silas shot him a glare. Richard nodded at Jeffrey. “Captain.”

“Rich,” Jeffrey returned, missing the twitch in Richard’s jaw that signalled how much he didn’t enjoy the nickname. 

“Let me know if Connor uh, is able to come by,” Silas called out. “It’d be nice to see him too.” And talk about how they were going to carve the flesh from that fucker. 

“Of course,” his brother said evenly. “Feel better soon, Silas.”

Richard had barely left the room before Jeffrey was at his bedside and reaching for him, back of greasy takeout forgotten on the guest chair. Jeffrey’s hands were so warm against his cheeks. It felt nice in the clinical, sterile cold of the hospital room. Silas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? I can get the nurse—”

“You’ve been worrying all this time, haven’t you?” Silas guessed, opening his eyes. Jeffrey looked tired and haggard. Knowing him, he hadn’t left the hospital for even a moment. “I feel alright. At least, as good as a person can feel given the circumstances. When can I get out of here?” he mumbled. “I hate this bed. I want to be in yours.”

Jeffrey sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You nearly lost a kidney, Sy. You’re not going anywhere for awhile. Definitely not home either. Not until I find the fucker who did this to you.”

Silas opened his eyes swiftly, his smile gone lax. “What?”

Strong fingers smoothed down his cheeks, drifting lower to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly. “I’ve already opened a new case for it. Got my best men on the job. Do you remember anything about the person who attacked you? What they looked like? What they drove?”

Silas’s cheek twitched. He averted his eyes and wrapped a hand around one of Jeffrey’s wrists, encircling it with his fingers. Jeffrey was strong, his hand big, his wrist thick. Silas could barely touch his fingertips. “Wasn’t it just some sort of freak accident?” he asked a bit woodenly, tracing errant shapes along the tendons. “Muggings happen every day. It’s Detroit.” 

Jeffrey’s expression flattened. There was a sharpness to his gaze now that put Silas on alert, some ill-gotten instinct he’d developed over the years of finagling the underworld and dodging more investigations than he’d care to count. “Silas,” the captain delivered, clear cut, not soft at all. “We found you with your wallet in your pocket. This wasn’t a mugging. Muggings don’t just  _ happen  _ on the doorstep of a prominent police figure’s house.” 

_ Yes they do,  _ Silas wanted to say, his fingertips gone cold against Jeffrey’s skin.  _ If they want to send a message, that is.  _

He knew it. Hell, he’d known it the second he found himself waking up to blinding white and worried eyes. Silas bit down viciously on the inside of his cheek, doing everything in his power to keep his expression clear, his hatred to himself. Those fuckers. Those absolute shitheads. The situation was precarious, but to think they’d actually come after him in person. That they’d  _ stalk  _ him to Jeffrey’s and just… just wait for him. 

They didn’t have to wait, though. They could’ve looked in the window, saw them curled up there on the couch together, blind to the world and everything outside those walls. 

He inhaled and was horrified to feel it catch in the back of his throat. Silas lifted his eyes and looked at Jeffrey’s worried, tired face. What if they’d been impatient? What if they’d… 

What if they didn’t bother waiting for him to come out before making their move?

Silas’s mouth tasted like blood when he turned his absolute rage into a smile. “I really think you’re blowing this out of pro—”

“Silas.”

Silas froze, heart hammering against his ribs. The heart rate monitor beeped right along with it. He immediately regretted leaving the stupid thing on; it was as good as a lie detector. “Yeah?”

Jeffrey looked as if he were made of stone. “Who were you on the phone with last night? What was that conversation about?”

The beeps came faster, then slowed as a strange sort of calm washed over Silas in a clammy, discomforting wave. “What do you mean?” He tried to laugh it off. “That was just—”

“Work?” Jeffrey interjected. “I heard what you said, Silas. I know what those words mean.”

Silas had a wild thought, a wild burst of gratitude for the blood loss he was still recovering from. It made it that much harder to tell when he paled. “Words? What words?” Fuck, he’d thought Jeffrey had been too entertained with his movie to listen in. How much had he fucked up? How much did he let slip?

Jeffrey sighed. He suddenly looked so much more exhausted. He kneaded at his bruised eyes. “I’ve been in this city for a long time,” he said quietly. “I’ve worked my way up through the ranks, and I’ve seen and heard just about everything this city has to offer when it comes to crime.” He let his hand fall and he looked at Silas steadily. “People don’t just get stabbed on my front porch, Silas. Not regular people.”

He knew. With cold, liquid clarity, Silas realized he  _ knew.  _ Maybe not everything. Maybe not the full extent of the truth, but he knew something. He knew enough to make this a truly awful situation. Silas sank his teeth into his bottom lip. “Jeffrey—”

“I’m glad you’re alright,” the DPD Captain cut in, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. “I’m so… so thankful you’re alive right now. I care about you, Silas. But I need to know. I need to know the truth about you. Can you do that? Can you tell me that much?”

The questions weighed heavily in the air, thickening it, turning it into lead. Silas tried to breathe it in but it just dropped like stones in his lungs, no relief to be found. He’d take another knife to the kidney over this. He’d stare down the barrel of a loaded gun before he put himself through this exact situation. He… wished he was still asleep. He wished he was still on that couch, watching that stupid, not-a-horror movie instead of… 

Instead of…

“Silas?”

Jeffrey wanted an answer. Expected it. Needed it. 

But Silas was too selfish to give it. Not that. Anything but that. 

“I’m… tired,” Silas said. “You should go. Eat something. Sleep.”

He’d rather be stabbed again than hit self-destruct on what they had. 

Jeffrey stood there and said nothing. Silas didn’t look at him. He heard him exhale slowly. The bag of fast food crinkled in his hand. 

“I’ll let you rest then,” Jeffrey finally said. Silas couldn’t look to see what his expression was. “I’ll… come back later?”

He said it like a question. Silas wished he had the answers he wanted to hear. “Alright,” he said stiffly. He closed his eyes when Jeffrey pressed a kiss to his cheek. “See you later.”

“...See you later, Sy.”

The door opened. The door closed. 

Silas fell back into the mountain of pillows and closed his eyes. 

What a fucking mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there we have it! i believe you can expect more of this au next month too, so if you liked it, keep an eye out for that and feel free to leave a comment to let me know. check me out on twitter for more dbh funtimes @tdcloud_writes and if you wanna see my original work, check me out at tdcloudofficial.com. until next time!


End file.
